Merry Walrus Party
The Merry Walrus Party was a party in Club Penguin that began on December 18File:Merry Walrus Party Wallpaper.jpg and ended on December 30, 2014. In addition to the festive theme of the titular character, the Merry Walrus, the party also serves as a host for Coins for Change.File:Coins For Change - Issue 477.png Story Before the release of Issue #477 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic discovered a book detailing the Merry Walrus and how he raises the "Christmas" spirit by giving gifts to others whilst encouraging others to do so, too. The author of said book is unknown though it is hypothesised and heavily implied it was the Merry Walrus himself.File:Ask Aunt Arctic Q1.pngFile:Issue 477 A story from beyond the Crystal Curtain.png Eventually, Merry Walrus does come to the island and volunteers to deliver all of the coins penguins donate around the world with his sleigh. For the next few days, the Merry Walrus assigns the penguins various "holiday tasks"File:Merry Walrus - Plaza dialogue.png which, once completed, he will reward them with a prizeFile:Merry Walrus - Collect your prise dialogue.png in addition to donating 500 coins to Coins for Change in their name.File:Merry Walrus - 500 coins donated dialogue.png Free Items Quest rewards Trivia *It is the tenth Holiday related party to occur in Club Penguin and the first one not to be named the 'Holiday Party' since the Christmas Party 2008. *This party would make it the 7th consecutive year that the Club Penguin charity event Coins For Change will be held. *The party is "to celebrate all kinds of traditions around the world".http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/12/whats-coming-december-2014 **However, it only contains Christmas related decorations, which doesn't really make it a party for "all traditions". *Penguins will be able to participate in quests to search for six ornaments resembling Blue Crystal Puffles. Players will receive items after completing these quests. At the final quest, Merry Walrus will appear and allow members to adopt their very own Blue Crystal Puffles, to keep as a memento at the end of the final quest.http://www.factorycreate.com/factory-produces-new-show-disney/ *Any purchases made in the Penguin Style catalog during the party will automatically be donated to Coins for Change.File:Penguin Style December 2014.png *It is the first non-sponsored party to have a logo containing the Disney logo. *This is the second time penguins are able to decorate a tree in the Forest, the first being the 2009. *This is the first Holiday related party since the Christmas Party 2008 to not have a dark sky. *This is the 2nd smallest Christmas-related party in the game other than the Christmas Party 2005, which was in Club Penguin's first year. *The Merry Walrus Parade was still going on during the party. *It is the first party to occur on the Club Penguin (app) on Android. Glitches *After you complete the 'Decorate A Tree' quest, you don't get any rewards. This has since been fixed. *Sometimes, if you try to donate to Coins for Change, your coins aren't donated. *If you click an amount of coins to donate at a Donation Station before the screen loads, the coin counter and coin meter will infinitely repeat. *If you try to use the "smile" emote, a blank speech bubble will appear. *Merry Walrus's Player Card won't load if he is on your Buddy List. *Even though the limit on the amount of puffles the player can own was increased to 75, a bug reset the limit back to 50. Gallery Sneak Peeks Poloconfirms.jpg|Polo Field confirming information about the party. CLUB PENGUIN DECEMBER PARTY 2014.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. Membership December 2014.jpg|The membership page for December 2014. CFCDollasDonated-1418255690.jpg|Megg confirming Coins for Change. Merry Walrus Party Forest sneak peak.jpg|A sneak peek from the Russian What's New Blog. Merrywalrus.jpg|A sneak peek of the Town Center during the party. Screens Homepage Merry Walrus Party Wallpaper.jpg Coins For Change 2014 Wallpaper.jpg Log-off screen 1210-(Marketing)MerryWalrus-ExitScreen-1418246550.jpg Rooms Merry Walrus Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop MWalrusPartyForest.png|Forest Merry Walrus Party 2014 Forest (Tree Decorated).png|Forest (tree decorated) MWalrusPartyForts.png|The Plaza MWalrusPartyMall.png|The Mall/Stage MWalrusPartySchool.png|School MWalrusPartyTown.png|Town Center MWalrusPartyShack.png|Mine Shack MWalrusPartyDock.png|Dock Merry Walrus Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Merry Walrus Beach.png|Beach Village Walrus.png|Ski Village Club Penguin Times UpEvents475.PNG|The Upcoming Events section of issue #475 of the Club Penguin Times. CpTimesMerryWalrusP.png|The Upcoming Events section of issue #476 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue 477 A story from beyond the Crystal Curtain.png|The Feature Story of issue #477 of the Club Penguin Times. Coins For Change - Issue 477.png|The Support Story of issue #477 of the Club Penguin Times. News-12-2014-3.png|The Upcoming Events section of issue #477 of the Club Penguin Times. MWalrusNews478.png|The Feature Story section of issue #478 of the Club Penguin Times. MWalrusNews478(US).png|The Upcoming Events section of issue #478 of the Club Penguin Times. Emotes Walrus_2014_Emoticons_Snowy_Sad.png|The Snowy Upset Emoticon. Holiday_2013_Emoticons_Gift.png|The Present Emoticon. Holiday_2013_Emoticons_CFC.png|The Coins For Change Logo. Holiday_Party_2012_music_emoticon.gif|The Blue Notes Emoticon. Glitches CFC 2014 glitch.gif|The infinite counter glitch. MWP blank speech bubble.png|The blank speech bubble glitch. Safe Chat Messages Jokes Names in Other Languages Music *Town Center *Snow Forts *The Plaza *Forest *Mine Shack *Dock *Beach *Ski Village *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Clothes Shop *Stage (Mall) *Pizza Parlor *School *Ski Lodge *Lodge Attic See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 *Holiday Parties *Merry Walrus Parade *We Wish You a Merry Walrus References Category:Parties of 2014 Category:December Parties Category:Holiday Party Category:2014 Category:Merry Walrus Party Category:We Wish You a Merry Walrus